Shadow Species
The Shadow Species are first made by Fairy27. They are the shadow versions of that normal plant (Can't be true on some). They also have their own race. Description Those Shadow Plant/Zombie Species have the opposite personalities about the normal versions of themselves. Usually, they are darker by their dark colors. They can have miscallenous colors as well. Their eye colors may be any colors but purple. They cannot have purple eyes. They are made by the shadows of things and living creatures. Types There are some types of shadow species. More can be added by the creator only. Plain Types The Plain Shadows somehow count as "normal species" as they are not too dark. They have their own personalities and do not have their counterparts. There are to name a few: *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose There may be some left. Aura Types The Aura Shadows have their true normal counterparts and there are zombies of them. They are usually evil, but when their strong aura is unusual, they are not 100% evil. They can side with the living creatures that try to protect the world. They may be called with the name "Shadow" then their names, or another name can be formed. *Shadow Electric Blueberry *Shadow Flower (Counted as the Aura Shadow version of Sunflower) *Shadow Gold Bloom (Page to be added) *Shadow Cold Snapdragon (Page to be added) *Shadow Dandelion (Page to be added) Boot-leg Types Boot-legs version can have a shadow subtype. Only shadow plants have a shadow Boot-leg variant. These Boot-legs are already powered without the aid of Moonflower, but if they do have a Boot-leg Moonflower with them, they can be boosted even further. When Powered Plain Types The Plain Shadows can only be powered by Moonflower. Those types of shadows can upgrade themselves slightly. They're appearance have white eyes, now light blue, being a bit magneta, and others. *Powered Moonflower gives more sun. *Powered Nightshade increases range. *Powered Shadow-shroom now affects anyone near it. *Powered Dusk Lobber now lobs 3 lanes. *Powered Grimrose drags 3 zombies to the underground instead of 1. Aura Types The Aura Shadows can be powered by the shadow versions of the sun producers (Moonflower can power them as well). Those types of shadows upgrade a bit better than the plain types. They're appearance have magneta color parts of their body. They have white eyes. Other common colors are Dark Slate Blue, Indigo and Olive. *Powered Shadow Electric Blueberry is immune to electric and rock attacks for a short amount of time. *Powered Shadow Flower deals more damage. Purification Plain Shadows cannot have purification but Aura Shadows can. To purify an Aura Shadow to their normal plant or zombie counterpart, that Aura Shadow and its normal counterpart should walk together 10000000000000 steps without cheating. Their hearts must be closer unlike others. Gallery Moonflower Costume.png|Moonflower (Plain Type) Nightshade HD.png|Nightshade (Plain Type) Shadow-shroom2.png|Shadow-shroom (Plain Type) HD Dusk Lobber.png|Dusk Lobber (Plain Type) HD Grimrose.png|Grimrose (Plain Type) ShadowEB.png|Shadow Electric Blueberry (Aura Type) Shadow Cold Snapdragon HD.png|Shadow Cold Snapdragon (Aura Type) ShadowDandelion.png|Shadow Dandelion (Aura Type) Shadow Flower.png|Shadow (Sun)Flower (Counted as Aura Type) PoweredShadowEB.png|Powered Shadow Electric Blueberry (Aura Shadow) PoweredShadowDandelion.png|Powered Shadow Dandelion (Aura Type) ShadowGoldBloom.png|Shadow Gold Bloom (Aura Type) PoweredShadowGB.png|Powered Shadow Gold Bloom Trivia *This is inspired by the concept of the normal shadow plants. *The purification part is inspired by the shadow concept of Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. The steps are slightly different. Category:Shadow Plants Category:Aura Shadows